


Wars of Yesterday

by drarryiscannon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Soulmates, AU: WWI, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Character Death Fix, Flashbacks, French Harry, Gun Violence, Half-Blood Prince AU, Hogwarts Sixth Year, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Memory Loss, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Not Really Character Death, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Past Life Relationship, Previous Life Character Death, Repressed Memories, Sexual Content, Soldier!Draco, Soldier!Harry, Trench Warfare, Unresolved Romantic Tension, World War I, oh well, physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their past lives, Draco and Harry were lovers. In this life however, only Draco remembers and he hates Harry for forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got on Tumblr. I'm so sorry if I butchered the French. If I made any mistakes please don't be shy and let me know! Thank you so much for reading!

Artillery shells were exploding down from the sky all around him, shaking the earth in trenches and bombarding his senses. 

"Harry? Harry? Where are you?" Draco shouted, gripping his rifle tightly.

Harry had been crouching beside him when the artillery started, but once his French brethren had started getting hit, he had run off, only giving Draco a tight squeeze of the hand and a crooked, sad smile.

"Harry? Where are you?" Draco shouted, running through the trench, almost slipping on the mixture of watery mud and blood. 

"What are you, bloody mad, man? Take cover!" yelled a Private First Class in Draco's battalion.

He scowled at him and kept on blundering through the mess of dirt and the dying, searching for the French soldiers Harry had gone running to.

"Draco? What are you doing over here? You abandoned our post!" 

Draco turned around and almost started crying when he saw Harry, safe, and alive. Sure, he was miffed, but that hardly mattered right now. 

Harry took him by the wrist and dragged Draco over to the small group of French soldiers. One of them had shrapnel badly imbedded in his leg, and Draco paled at the sight of the twisted, rough metal that had impaled the flesh.

Harry saw him blanch, and took hold of his hand. 

"Yeah, it's not looking so good right now. That damn artillery is relentless. Got Jacques pretty badly here. I ran off and fetched a medic before I saw you stumbling over here, you homme stupide." Harry said dejectedly.

Draco frowned at looked down at Harry.  
Yes, what he had done was stupid and dangerous, but he wasn't about to let Harry run off and get himself killed. 

"Harry, I'm sorry I abandoned post. I was worried about you, okay?" he said grimly as he held his rifle closer. 

Harry smiled, his beautiful green eyes lighting up, as he readjusted his helmet. 

"Oui, Je sais. But I'm still here, and so are you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries because angst*

Draco stared solemnly out of the train window. He watched the countryside fly by, and picked at the seams of his robes.

"Drake, darling, you look so morbid. Do tell what's wrong?" Pansy said a bit more happily than she should have. 

He looked up at her and frowned. What was he supposed to say, that he was upset because he was missing his soulmate, because his soulmate hated him, and didn't remember him? 

No. 

Pansy would think he had finally lost his mind.

"Pansy, I am fine, but please, stop badgering me." he drawled out, hoping she would get the damn message and bloody leave him alone for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts.

She looked put out, pursing her lips, and then sighing, but thankfully she relented.

Draco thought about the first time he had seen Harry, before, in that other life. 

-&-

He had been standing around with a bunch of French soldiers, laughing and leaning against his rifle, looking about the trench with piercing green eyes.

Draco hasn't meant to stare at the man with wild black hair and bright green eyes, but he guessed he must have been, because the man locked eyes with him, and smiled brightly. 

Draco blushed and looked away, feeling his heart race slightly. He was horrified to feel a tapping on his shoulder.

"Pardonne-moi, parle-tu français?" the man with the green eyes asked him.

Draco's cheeks flushed. 

"Er, sorry, no. I don't really know what you're saying."

The green-eyed man laughed.

"That's alright, it's a good thing my mother taught me English. Anyways, I saw you looking over at me, and thought I'd come over and introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter, and you are?" Harry said happily.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, from the 43rd British Division. I'm from London." he said shyly.

"That's an awfully long way from here, Draco." Harry said, nudging him with his elbow. "Well, Paris is rather far from here too, so I guess the same goes for me. Fancy keeping me company for a while? Those blokes are rather tetchy."

Draco blushed even more and nodded.

"Ooh la la, you're absolument adorable  
when you blush Draco, I might have to make you do that more often."


	3. Chapter 3

The train stopped and Draco trailed out of the compartment behind Blaise and Pansy. He sighed and scowled at the plush crimson carpeting of the train. 

What a disgusting, hideous Gryffindor-ish red. Harry probably loved that damn carpet.

Draco decided he hated it even more.

He heard muffled laughter behind him and turned around, not expecting to see a band of Gryffindors behind him, with Harry and his idiotic friends leading the pack of imbeciles.

Harry dropped his smile when he saw Draco staring at him. Draco cringed, hating how he was responsible for his scowls. 

"Sod off, Malfoy. Death Eater scum like you aren't welcome in our vicinity." he spit out, green eyes alight with malice.

Draco flinched and balled his fists.

Who the fuck did he think he was? Just because he defeated Voldemort when he couldn't even talk, didn't mean he could go about like a daft idiot, and treating anyone that wasn't a goddamn Gryffindick like shit.

Draco snarled and pushed Harry up against the hallway wall. 

"I'd watch your bloody fucking mouth, if you know what's good for you, Potter." he spit out. 

Harry paled and looked frightened for a moment. Then he laughed. 

"Malfoy, you don't scare me. If you wanted to hurt me, you already would have thrown that punch. I don't think you have it in you, honestly." he said snidely. 

Draco saw red and the felt his fist connect with warm flesh and hard bone. He heard the snap of a jaw being shut and he felt the full ache in his knuckle. He heard screaming, maybe it was Harry, maybe it was him, he couldn't tell and he didn't care. 

He kept on hitting Harry anywhere he could get his fists, and Harry was hitting him back, too. None of the boys cared about anything but hurting each other as much as possible. 

The dirty Mudblood was holding the ginger back, he was fuming, and his face was as red as that horrible hair on his head. He felt strong hands ripping him off of Harry, he yelled and swung at whoever it was, but the hands only gripped his wrists more tightly.

"Fucking hell Draco, get a hold of yourself!" Blaise shouted in his face. 

He panted, looking down at Harry, lying on the floor, moaning, with his stupid bloody lip and his stupid black eyes, making the green stand out even more than usual. Even beaten up, he still looked gorgeous.

It pissed Draco off to no end.

"Fine." he spat and walked off, taking Pansy by the waist and stalking up to the carriages that would take them up to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Harry, how long do you think this war is going to last?" Draco asked half-heartedly.

Harry frowned and looked down at the muddy floor. 

"I hope no longer than another year, at the most. I miss my mother, and I'm very worried about Charlotte. She was heartbroken when I told everyone I was leaving. She doesn't think I'll come back, you know. She told mon mere herself. She doesn't think she'll see son frère again and-" Harry broke off, tears filling his green eyes. 

Draco pushed the wild black hair out of his best friends face. He gingerly wiped the tears off of the young mans face. Harry buried his face into Draco's jacket and sobbed. He rubbed Harry's back softly and shushed him, hugging him tightly. 

"You're going to see her again Harry, I promise. I'll make sure you stay safe." Draco told him softly, whispering into his ear. Harry shivered in his arms and sniffled. He looked up at Draco and smiled, with those bright eyes that made Draco forget how to breathe. 

"We both will Draco. I won't let you die on me, I don't know what I would do without my best mate."

-&-

"For Merlin's sake, Draco, what were you thinking? Have you lost it? Don't you realize that this is only going to make things harder for you? You cannot just attack Harry Potter without consequences, you idiot!" Snape yelled. 

Draco flushed and crossed his arms.

"Professor, with all due respect, you don't know what he called me. What he's said." he sneered.

"Draco I don't give a damn if he called you a Death Eater! He's not wrong, is he?"

Severus tried to ignore the way the pale boy flinched and withdrew into himself at his words.

"Besides. Beating up Dumbledore's golden boy isn't doing you any favors. Think about your father, Draco."

Draco trembled and buried his face in his hands.

"Professor, I know my place in this war. But I'm so fucking tired of fighting." he said choking on his words, gripping the armchair tightly, trying not to cry.

"Then stop being your own worst enemy." Snape sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter, if that's not your cup of tea then skip this chapter.

Later on that night, at the feast in the Great Hall, Harry kept staring at Draco. He figured Harry was still miffed that he had gotten the piss beat out of him. But the idiot actually was smiling over at him, that beautiful crooked smile that made Draco want to sing and die at the same time.

He gripped his fork so tightly his knuckles went white.

Pansy and Blaise looked over at him worriedly, but wisely chose not to say anything.

Draco stood up to leave as soon as the feast was over. He didn't want to have to face any vengeful Gryffindors or deal with any questions from his friends. He just wanted to head up to his dormitory and go to sleep.

"Draco! Hey, wait up!" Blaise called out, running up to him. 

Draco slowed down and stopped, waiting for Blaise to catch up. He eyed the darker boy carefully, not knowing what he wanted.

"What's going on with you Draco? I know you hate Potter, but usually you can manage to not beat him half to death."

-&-

Machine gun fire was going off all around them. Artillery shells came wailing down and exploding near the trenches and hammering down shrapnel upon those unlucky enough to be near the blast. 

"Draco? Can you see any one comin' up on us?" Harry asked, shaking nervously. 

Draco peered over the edge of the trench, seeing nothing but the enemy soldiers getting mowed down by the machine guns. He shuddered and came back down next to Harry, grasping his hand. 

"No, but it's horrible. Don't look up there Harry. Don't." he said, voice shaking. 

Harry turned his face towards his own, and leant in closely, brushing his lips against Draco's, feeling the fear radiating off of Harry. 

Draco closed the tiny distance between them and kissed Harry, softly and afraid at first, but when he felt Harry's lips melt into his own, he deepened the kiss, pulling the raven-haired soldier into his own body, running his shaking fingers through Harry's unruly hair.

He heard and felt Harry moan softly into his mouth and started grinding against his groin. Harry gasped and bit Draco's lip hard, making Draco moan loudly and growl at him.

Harry pulled away, panting, putting his helmet back on. 

He winked at Draco. 

"Let's just try and survive this spat for right now, and we can focus on that later, okay Dray?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p0rnz ahead *flashing lights* ;)

"Draco? Hello? I'm talking to you!" Blaise said indignantly. 

"Talking to me? Oh. Yes, I'm sorry, I was distracted. You were saying?" Draco said as haughtily as possible. 

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I was asking you why you felt the need to beat the piss out of Potter earlier, on the train." he said exasperatedly.

Draco cringed.

"He irritated me, that's all." he said briskly.

Blaise laughed.

"Well Draco, that's not a very good reason for assaulting the The Chosen One. You need to get control of yourself! You can't just tear his arse apart when he pisses you off!"

Draco blushed badly at the mention of tearing Harry's arse apart. 

"Draco you need to think about your father, our duties, you'll out yourself and everyone else if you keep this shit up." he said quietly.

"I know Blaise, I know, my temper just got the better of me." Draco huffed.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

"Just don't let it happen again." 

-&-

"Corporal Malfoy, fancy meeting you here." Harry smirked and nudged Draco in the ribs.

"Private Potter, I do think you've been a bit out of line lately." Draco said with a wanton smile. 

Harry leaned into Draco, cupped his cheeks and kissed him roughly, hands traveling to down to Draco's firm arse.

"I think you might need to discipline me then, Draco." Harry said huskily into Draco's ear, softly sucking on his earlobe.

Draco moaned softly and held onto Harry as his knees nearly buckled. Harry laughed and ran his hands through Draco's soft, blonde hair. It had gotten longer and slightly shaggy since lately Draco had been neglecting to cut it. 

Harry pulled on his hair just hard enough to make Draco moan and bite into Harry's shoulder, grinding his hard cock into the green eyes mans groin.

Harry moaned and yelped, grinding roughly back, fighting Draco for dominance.

Draco kissed Harry roughly and sucked on his lower lip, nibbling it from time to time, enjoying the feel of Harry shaking beneath him and ran his hands down his chest, untucking Harry's shirt and lingering his fingers near his waistband.

Draco looked into Harry's green eyes, dark emerald with lust, and rubbed him through his trousers. He arched into Draco's touch, moaning and taking hand, and licking and sucking the blond boys fingers. Draco growled and felt his cock ache at the feel of Harry's impossibly hot, wet mouth. 

Draco undid Harry's trousers and he kicked them off underneath their sleeping bag. Harry groped Draco a few times before he unbuttoned his trousers, and Draco pulled them off and tossed them aside. He nipped at Harry's neck, earning a soft, needy moan from him that went straight to his cock. 

"Fuck, Harry. You're irresistible." Draco whispered into his ear. 

"You're pretty irresistible yourself, Dray. Tu est trés beaux, mon cher." Harry said breathily, gasping as Draco took hold of Harry's hard cock. He hissed as Draco pumped him up and down, and then yelped when he spit in his hand and resumed stroking him.

"Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Draco, ah, merde!"

Harry was moaning a little too loudly for Draco's comfort-

"What the bloody hell are you two doing!"

Both men froze and flushed bright red.

"I-we were just-you see-" 

Draco's Lieutenant sighed.

"Just don't let it happen again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit I actually completed a fic wow I'm so productive

Draco couldn't sleep. 

His heart ached at the thought of Harry, and his knuckles were bruised from punching him. He can't help it. He can't stay away from Harry. He's never been able to. The two of them have been intertwined since the dawn of time, it seemed. Doomed to love each other, doomed to die. 

Always on the wrong sides.

At least, he is this time around.

-&-

"Harry! God damn it, where are you?" Draco screamed out loudly, racing through the No Man's land and trying not to trip over his dead comrades.

Oh look, Adrian Pucey, poor guy, his arm has been blown off, there's Theodore Nott, Draco's just stepped on his hand, and there is a terrible wet snapping sound that he can feel all the way through his body.

"Harry! Harry!" Draco screams his name like it's the only thing he still believes in, which isn't too far off the mark. He stopped praying months ago.

His poor mother, Draco knows she'd be ashamed. 

He runs aimlessly, knocking into other soldiers and he really can't bring himself to care if they're on his side or the enemy's.

Draco hears him before he sees him.

"Draco! Oh my god, Draco!" Harry is screaming frantically.

Draco remembers, the last thing he saw was Harry's bright green eyes, glassy with fear, as he felt the twisting, burning pain of a bullet or shrapnel, pierce into and explode inside his torso.

He shakes with the pain, ragged breathing, it's all so loud in his ears and h can feel hands on his face but it's so cold and he hears someone crying oh god not Harry please don't let him see me die I'm dying oh my god I never told him that I love-

-&-

 

Draco sighed and twirled his wand between his pale fingers. He used to love his hands, yes, but without dark fingers in bewteen his pale white ones, he learned to hate them. Or maybe just the empty spaces in between. He couldn't quite tell the difference anymore.

It would be so easy. 

Just one simple, little spell, and Draco wouldn't be haunted by Harry, his beautiful Harry, it would all be gone. Maybe then he would be able to please his father, be the man his father needs him to be. If he doesn't love Harry anymore, he won't feel like he's betraying him when he looks at the ugly Dark Mark staining his alabaster skin.

Just one spell. It should be easy, right?

"Obliviate."


End file.
